


Adventure Time with Grim and Zess

by Venomslash



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dark, Magic, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomslash/pseuds/Venomslash
Summary: Depicting a scene with two OCs in Adventure time. Jake and Finn meeting an interesting figure and a man. Written from the perspective of the new characters. Additional usage of describing a small prologue with picture and added songs to scenes to boost up the story. [ You can listen to the songs in the background while reasing, if you want ]





	Adventure Time with Grim and Zess

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is this GIF: orig00.deviantart.net/b3f0/f/2014/154/9/e/grim_and_zess_gif_by_shadowofj-d7klnny.gif  
> The story was written in the style how they write the theatre scripts.

[ Music to the scene: Massive Attack - Splitting the Atom [Instrumental] youtube.com/watch?v=bhf15VOLQxw ]  

I was slowly approaching the hero’s house. A bubblegum haired princess told me to go and find this hero, probably he can help me with my curse.   
_BUBBLEGUM PRINCESS: Go and find Finn, he will surely help you out with the problem, he’s told to be a hero, after all._   
I spotted a young boy playing with his dog with yellow fur.  I looked at the young boy again, raising an eyebrow. “ _He must be the hero’s son._ ” I stated in my thoughts as I calmed down myself. I rushed at the boy, in the distance I waved at him, he noticed me , so did the dog. The boy ran at me too, and waved at me.   
FINN: Hey there, stranger!   
GRIM: Hey, kid, could you lead me to the hero, to your father?   
He stared at me as if I was going to make him eat a poisonous snake cake. This boy looked at his dog, then the dog bursted out laughing (probably he was expecting his human partner to do the same too.) , even the shadow ( _see: gif_ ) behind me started to snigger too. I felt a bit embarrassed and confused, maybe I said something wrong.   
FINN: I am sorry, but you probably mistook me with someone, or you’re probably looking for me.   
He pointed at himself, with a semi-heroic pose. Now I felt angered and embarrassed at the same time, so I frowned. “ _This boy can’t be…_ ” I thought irritatedly. “ _He’s just a young boy, how could be seen as a hero?! I had to fight for my fame, to become a hero for ages! He can’t be the one, who’ll save me from my 200-year-old curse!_ ” I stared at him, he stared back at me.  
FINN: Uhm…  
GRIM: Prove  it to me that you’re a hero.   
I stated, and made him a bit feeling insulted by me.   
FINN: Who do you think you are to ask me such thing?!   
GRIM: I will tell you everything, if you do what I asked for.   
I said with a very serious expression. He hesitated and turned at his dog.   
FINN: What do you think?  
JAKE: I don’t know, dude, just look at that shadow-hound behind him… something’s wrong with them, I can feel it.   
FINN: Hm, you’re right, but maybe he needs my help for something, but he doesn’t trust me yet... I will show him my sword and skills.   
JAKE: No, Finn! Are you insane?! Maybe he’s here to copy your moves!   
I started to loose my patience, but I swallowed back my curiosity and the willingness to permanently get rid of my curse.   
  
After a long 10 minutes they finally turned at me.   
FINN: Okay, stranger, let’s make a promise. [I nodded, without any hesitation, what am I going to benefit or loose of this anyways.] If you won’t copy my moves and won’t take my sword away, I’ll show you my heroic fighting skills.   
I nodded again. I felt insulted for what Finn said, isn’t it obvious, that I am a hero too?! Well…a very old one…, but oh well, he was a kid after all.   
GRIM: I am not here to copy your … [childish] moves, I have my own ones.   
I added just to spoil my pride. Finn happily smiled at me, then waved at me to follow him. First I looked behind me at the shadow, which seemed to be interested in this boy and his dog, but I just felt my victory over him: I will get rid of this shadow [my curse] for once and all! He felt I was staring at him, so our eyes met, we glared at each other.

[ Music to the scene: Massive Attack - Exchange youtube.com/watch?v=Jbj3e2pkD4g ]

I wandered and witnessed all day long , how this young hero helps, protects and rescues, solves different situations for all kind of creatures, people and princesses. And those grateful faces he received…. The power of the two words:” **Thank you** ”. It was amazing yet disturbing at the same time. Maybe I was a bit jealous. What really made me jealous was his friend, more precisely his friendship with his yellow dog.   
Until the night, we had fun and slowly become friends.  I even managed to silently chortle or give out faint smiles at times [ it was a long time, when I last smiled of even laughed, really] , but the shadow was still following me and I felt tense.   
At night, we retreated to Finn’s house. He rushed to open the door and invite me in. I shook my head.   
GRIM: You don’t even know my name, yet you allow me to enter your home.   
I smiled, I was openly honest, and friendly, it was actually a lame joke.  
JAKE: So you were the bad guy after all! Don’t worry, Finn, I’ll-…  
GRIM: Don’t get me wrong.   
Both of them stopped and were waiting for me to continue my speech, probably they were expecting me to give them some explanations as an excuse. I took my time. I looked around, and I went to collect some logs. It was already a routine for me. I dropped the logs at a place, not so far from the house, ignoring all the questions Finn asked me[ probably he realized I am a hero or something, I really wasn’t playing attention.].

[ Music to the scene: Massive Attack – Butterfly Caught [ Instrumental] youtube.com/watch?v=4MY1vNHMHxY ]

I looked up at the moon, and then I peeked at the shadow, who was sitting not so far from us. As I expected: his eyes were glowing and he started to grow, the moon gave him energy. I felt a slight pain in my bandaged stomach.   
GRIM: We need to make fire, now! Bring me something to lighten these logs!   
Finn hesitated, then he finally gave in and followed my orders. The pain in my stomach started to grow, while the shadow started to come closer then billowed up over my head, behind my back. “ _Hurry!_ ”  I entreated Finn in my thoughts impatiently. Suddenly the logs caught fire, the fire’s light chased back the shadow, which hissed, and retreated, hiding behind a bush not so far from us. He started to whine, like he used to, when I make fire at nights. Finn, Jake and I sat around the fire. Finn stared at my face, as I stared with a blank expression at the flames.  
FINN: You became very pale…   
I sighed.   
GRIM: Let me tell you why I am here, we might clear things now.   
Finn and Jake sat closer to each other, and waited for me to start my story.   
GRIM: My name is Grim, the hero, and I am a 200 years old, half dead human, who was a famous hero before in a small village. I started my first adventures at your age, I had big dreams and motivating goals. First, I protected my village, then I started to save other places too, bigger places… I wanted to be a famous hero, who has every kind of heroic experiences with any kind of heroic skills.   
I stopped for a moment. I felt kind of sad, realizing how far these memories are in me.   
GRIM: … then in the forest, at that night… I wanted to rescue a pretty woman...I didn’t know who’s my enemy. I….I only remember this wolf-like shadow appeared , like a deep obscure…he grunted at me, at my sword…then he jumped on me… I just remember he ate a part of me…[ I undone my shirt and my bandages , and showed them the whole in my stomach. They grimaced of disgust, but I can’t blame them, indeed it was a disgusting pit.] …and after that, he started to follow me everywhere, for ages…He’s my curse.   
I stopped talking and I turned and glared at the bushes, while buttoned my shirt back.   
GRIM: I tried to get rid of him. I tried everything starting from sacred water to wizards with their  magic, but nothing has it’s permanent result. I even tried to fight him…His only weakness to make him stay back is fire. He sometimes disappears for a moment, when he feels threatened or insulted, but then he comes back.   
I sighed. I felt I was very tired, yet I couldn’t rest. I could never, when he’s at my back.  
FINN: I see. That’s a trouble, indeed.   
Jake and Finn started to think for a solutions, they sometimes asked some question , I answered without any hesitation or being secretive. My last hope was on Finn and Jake.   
JAKE: Have you even tried talking to him?   
GRIM: Never. It’s useless. He’s my enemy.   
I frowned. Jake and Finn looked at each other.   
JAKE: I will try to talk with him, then.   
Jake stretched, still sitting next to Finn, but his forelegs and head disappeared in the bushes. The whine stopped, slow, husky toned grumbles answered Jake. I almost could understand those grunts as some words. Now I felt I was the jerk one. How could I be such a pathetic human with such egoism, forgetting the most obvious thing to do, when there’s a conflict : to talk it out. Maybe I wasn’t a true hero after all…  
Jake came back to us.   
FINN: So?   
Somehow I still wasn’t so curious like Finn. I was actually _scared_. I never was scared of anything before, especially not from this black hound. It was frightening how he was so simply understood by Jake in no time, and for me 200 years had to pass to finally get to the conclusion I just had to talk with him. I was afraid of the shadow’s answer too, which was not told to us by Jake.   
JAKE: Well, he said, that he always wanted to clarify, that after he bit a part of… Grim’s stomach… well, he’s harmless. He was just threatened because of Grim’s sword , and he only wanted to protect himself. Actually, he ran after Grim back then, because he wanted to warn Grim, that he’s dealing with an evil witch.   
Finn and Jake looked at me, their eyes widened, even the shadow cautiously peeked at me. I bet my face was white and frozen like an alabaster sculpture’s.  
JAKE: …. So…. He kept following you, because he can’t get rid of your flesh , nor to digest it, or throw it up, and as long as he’s alive, you will be alive too. ….I guess that’s what he said…oh yeah! He also said that you’re not fair being so scared of him and you always pushed him far away from yourself, yet you actually don’t have any choice, just to get used to be followed by him. You two have the same path for already 200 years.  
I remained speechless. My body started to tremble. This was it? All those 200 years of wandering in the hope to get rid of the “curse” were in vain.  I slowly turned my head at the creature[which was still hiding behind the bushes], which looked back at me. I stood up and stared at him intensely. Jake whispered something to Finn, then they slowly sneaked away back to their house. I ignored them, I just stared at the creature. I was confused yet I felt disgusting, knowing that a part of me is rotting in that creature. I don’t even know why, I dropped sand on the fire. Deep darkness. My heart was pounding fast, I felt dizzy looking into those demonic eyes. I couldn’t accept him being innocent, like how he clarified. I felt the urge to grab my sword and with a battle cry jump at him and slice him into two, like I always tried back then. He looked at me, he was unsure what to do, but he understood my move to be a sign, so he slowly started to float at me, over the bushes, when he landed on the ground,he formed from his dark obscure body legs and paws, like a wolf’s. I’ve never saw him in full body before, like how he was now. A tall, fuzzy, dark hound with glowing eyes was standing in front of me. He grumbled something, sounded like my name. I frowned, I could understand he wasn’t calling me, he was telling me his name. Zess. I was scared, I was angry, I was disgusted, I was confused at that moment. I didn’t want to know anything about him.   
ZESS: Will you allow me to approach you more?   
He asked me formally on his hoarse , low voice. My breath stopped, I felt pain in my stomach.  
GRIM: I don’t know.   
My voice trembled of uncertainty.  I’ve never been a superstitious man, but this was too much for me. He’s too dark and demonic, he can’t be good.   
ZESS: Not every shadow is harmful, not every mystery is destructive. This is what I tried to tell you years ago. You were the one,who threatened me in the first place.   
GRIM: But why did you chase that lady back then?   
ZESS: She wanted to steal the Moon.   
He looked up at the moon over us, then his gaze met mine again.   
GRIM: She was only a witch, she wouldn’t be an obstacle to me.   
ZESS: Witches are evil and sometimes powerful. They’re too aware of what they’re capable of.   
I looked away thinking, he made a step closer, but when I frowned at him, he stopped. Now I saw, that he’s blind with one eyes, at least he seemed to be so.   
GRIM: What’s with your eye?  
ZESS: I am halfly blinded and my true form was stolen. I was cursed, but being attached to you seemed to be a blessing for me.   
GRIM: Maybe, but maybe just for you is a blessing.   
I clenched my fists.   
GRIM: Maybe you would like to steal my body and pretend to be a hero.   
Zess shook his head.   
ZESS: I just only want to be your partner.   
My eyes widened, I looked at him puzzled.   
GRIM: ….my partner….  
ZESS: Yes. And be there for your assistance. And when you’re tired of this life, we could enter the other world and …maybe we could be heroes there too.   
I laughed.   
GRIM: You fool! Look at yourself!  You’re dark and… disgusting. How do you think people would look at you? Like at a candy-floss?! How do you think they would accept us anywhere when you appeared with the dark,frightening look of yours?!   
I laughed again,but then I stopped and looked at him. He was hurt, and I regretted what I said.   
ZESS: You’re right. I just …..thought maybe my “design” would be out of usual and would appeal to a cool hero like you are, and together we could prove, that _black is not always bad_.   
I saw clearly he was disappointed and lost hope in me. He was right. I was the bad one again.[Jerk move, what can I say.] I had to slowly realize he was indeed harmless.  My fright made me blind, I couldn’t see my path in life clearly, yet I got immortality as a gift from him, and he only received cruelty.   
I pressed my teeth together, and ignoring the terrible pan in my stomach, I went to him and [I hesitated.] I placed my hand on his head. It was a weird kind of fur[ Maybe I would call it dense smoke.] I touched, maybe it wasn’t even fur.   
GRIM: Maybe we could work on that together. On our mistakes in the past.   
I gave out a faint smile at him. He smiled back at me, but his grin was a malicious one. At that moment, I started to believe in him, trust him, and I was the only who, who could understand those emotions behind that disgusting face he had. I also noticed, when I started to trust him, my stomach stopped having terrible aches[ and Zess got immune to fire and the sun’s light.]

[Music to the scene: Massive Attack – Karmacoma[Unkle situation mix Instrumental] youtube.com/watch?v=KqbPg2CzbTM ]

The next day I was flying on Zess’s back, together with Finn and Jake. I never felt this eased up and chill. We started to have fun again, but now the four of us. Jake taught some stretchy moves to Zess.   
GRIM: After all those years….  
I said, looking at my partner’s black, wide back, while he was walking stretched over the trees next to Jake,then we landed on the ground after flying through a cloud.  
FINN: See? You just needed to sort things out a little.   
GRIM: Yes, thanks for enlightening me , and showing me the right thing to do. Who thought a hero will ever need another hero to be his hero?!   
We laughed.   
FINN: Don’t forget, that there are people out there , who can be your friends, and not your enemies.   
We spent the whole day together, we taught Zess some fighting moves and how to control himself, when he sees a sword.   
  
_On the late afternoon._   
  
GRIM: Thank you for everything, I owe you, Finn…my friend!   
I smiled at Finn in the sunset.   
FINN: With pleasure, buddy!   
JAKE: Don’t you want to stay a little bit longer?  
GRIM: Mh, we can’t, we must start everything from the beginning, to save, to rescue, to protect , to adventure.   
Zess nodded, then stretched under me, making me sit on his back, then we started to float on the air.   
GRIM: Farewell, Finn, the hu-….hero!   
I shouted, as Zess turned at the hill, and with a snake-like move, flew at the sunset.   
FINN: Goodbye, Grim, Zess! Good luck!   
JAKE: See ya,fellows! Have a nice trip.  
Jake sniffed.   
FINN: You’re crying?   
JAKE: No, I’m just emotionally open at the moment. Man, I’ll miss Zess…and Grim too…  
FINN: Yeah, I’ll miss them too.   
And so they went back to their home, and so I started another 100 or more years with Zess seeking for adventure. I learnt for a lifetime, that _not every shadow is harmful, not every mystery is destructive_. Not everything is bad, which is a bit different of what we’re used to. You can’t judge mystery at first glance. Oh, and when you’re in a conflict, talk it out, or you’ll live in misunderstanding for the rest of your life,like I was for 200 years. Don’t be afraid to be honest to your partner,fellow. AND…okay,okay,I’ll stop continuing my monologue,or I’ll spoil the nice ending we have here…   
  
Don’t forget my words!   
  
  
-THE END-

 

 


End file.
